<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Eye for The Unseen by subinator3000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665684">An Eye for The Unseen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subinator3000/pseuds/subinator3000'>subinator3000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blue Lock (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures &amp; Monsters, Fantasy AU, Gore, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:47:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subinator3000/pseuds/subinator3000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bachira Meguru can see monsters. He can see what lurks underneath that human facade they wear.</p><p>Isagi Yoichi is a monster hunter. Born with the natural gift of predictions and guesses.</p><p>Rin Itoshi wants to surpass his brother. Becoming the best monster hunter ever existed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bachira Meguru &amp; Chigiri Hyouma &amp; Isagi Yoichi, Bachira Meguru &amp; Isagi Yoichi, Bachira Meguru/Isagi Yoichi, Bachira Meguru/Itoshi Rin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Eye for The Unseen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Might be an interesting AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bachira Meguru had always been a peculiar child. Not in a quirky way, nor is it in a cute way. Instead, his peculiarity had always been creeping people out left and right. It wasn’t his knack for weaponry, his extremely fast movements, nor was it his haircut; one his classmates had deemed the worst known to man, no. Bachira was far, far weirder than that.</p><p> </p><p>Bachira Meguru can see monsters. Not ones that lurk under your bed, not ones that lurk in your closet. But the ones that blends in with you. Ones that you pass by on the way to the train stations, ones that you shared  seats with on the bus, probably one you’ve lent your eraser to in class. He sees monsters, despite their human faces. He sees monsters despite their human facade.</p><p> </p><p>However, Bachira Meguru was never weirded out by this. Somehow, he’s relieved even. Relieved by the fact that the monsters are there. Relived by the fact that he wasn’t the only one. Relived by the fact that he wasn’t lonely. Relieved by the fact that he wasn’t the only one left alone.</p><p> </p><p>In all actuality, he finds the monster’s company quite nice. He finally had something- or rather, someone to play with him. Someone fast enough to play tag with him. Someone who’s strong enough to play fight with. Someone non judgemental enough to actually converse with. </p><p> </p><p>Some called his friends ‘imaginary’, others just accepted the fact that he was plain weird. Truth be told, he himself wasn’t sure of how others weren’t able to see the monsters. He’s had the conversation with his mum a few times, and even though she could answer his questions, she is still unable to see the monsters running wild all around them. She could see hers, he’s sure of that; but she wasn’t able to see the ones waiting outside their windows.</p><p> </p><p>As he grew older, Bachira began noticing how everyone around him has friends others could see. Friends everyone could see. He had been invited to play with them in sports, but was often substituted out as his plays were ‘rough’ and ‘selfish’. Not that he cared.</p><p> </p><p>Okay.. Maybe a little. But that never faltered Bachira’s love and spirit for playing, fighting, and others his age seemed to enjoy. He still play tag with his monsters, still spar with his monsters, and even began to learn more about the monsters. He learnt of how shocked they were to learn of a child who sees them, he learnt of how they could morph into beings visible to the naked eye, he learnt of how their diet consisted of human beings like him.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, the information never scared him, never frightened him. Instead, he asked of how they had been able to find food, and if they’ve been eating well. They had. From the nearby forest in which many came to end theirselves. “Corpses works just as well.” The monsters had told him. “Corpses works just as well.” He had repeated. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Bachira Meguru was thirteen, he had grown accustomed to a life completely isolated by his friends. He had stayed out of trips, outings, even birthday parties. Not that he was invited anyways. He had celebrated his birthday with his mother and monsters, spent holidays playing with the unseen, watching his mother paint, mindlessly running around.. It all grew like a routine for him. </p><p> </p><p>Days passed like a blur. Bachira Meguru was seventeen. Bachira Meguru still sees monsters.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To continue or not..</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>